


pull

by serendipitee



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, M/M, google docs told me this was only 100 words so it's a REAL DRABBLE wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: 100 words about the cabbage patch kids





	pull

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is. i saw that video with mark propositioning jackson like he was a cabbage and it spewed out of me like a woman possessed

“Want me to pluck out a cabbage?”

Jackson laughs, full-hearted, throaty from underneath Mark. His hair’s fanned out on the pillow, rusty red-brown, and he looks beautiful like he always does like this, all flush and bloom. He tips his head and kisses against the inside of Mark’s forearm where it’s holding him up.

His stubble is growing in. The skin around Mark’s mouth is tingly, raw because he kissed the life out of Jackson anyway; kissed him into bed, kissed him into a melty, panting mess.

“Please,” Jackson says, voice sex-gravelly, “don’t take anything out.”

Mark grins. “I won’t.”


End file.
